All Our Days
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: My contribution to Elsanna Week.
1. Day 1: Wedding

Anna rounded the gorgeous wedding dress sitting on the mannequin. This particle dress belonged to someone who managed to steal her heart piece by piece like the way she sewn the fabric. A custom fit made for only for one person to own. She felt especially connected to the dress for unlike any other person she worked with Elsa made her feel right home, and for once after so many years Anna enjoyed her job.

Most of the time she spent with clients they made it all about them which Anna had grown accustom to. Complaining how the dress is too short, or tight, or made them too fat, and some days Anna wanted to vent about her problems also. That's what she like about Elsa, she made her feel special. It was never about her in the least. She would ask Anna about her day, their conversations were deep making the time fly by, she would giggle at Anna's puns, or jokes, and make her nerves fade away about needing to make the dress perfect.

Running her fingers' along the soft light weight fabric she could only imagine how it would feel upon Elsa. She moved her hands down roaming over every curve. The seamstress had memorized every last detail of both the way the wedding dress fitted and the woman who would dawn it upon her special day. Just like the intricate stitching, she knew every secret spilled forth from her client in confidence.

Since finishing the dress Anna couldn't help, but imagine Elsa wearing it only for her. In fact, she felt a twinge of jealousy whenever her fiance was mentioned. She hardly knew the man her opinions on him came from all the worries and fears Elsa expressed. Her hand dropped from the dress knowing after her wedding tomorrow Anna would probably never see the wonderful blonde again. She never saw any of the clients again. Stiffing the emotions scratching at her throat Anna fought off the urge to cry.

The ringing of the bell above her door caught her off guard. Pulling away she turned spotting Elsa under the arch. She noticed red rings under frosty blue orbs from possible hours of weeping. The way Elsa wrung her hands informed Anna she was nervous. Though upon spotting the young seamstress all that seem to fade away and a little smile graced her lips. "Oh, Anna I'm sorry to intrude, but I have no where to go."

"No, it's fine," she waved off. "I was just finishing a few details." Striding over Anna asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she lied, but it crumbled under her. Shaking her she cried, "No. Everything is not okay. I don't think I can do this. Marrying Hans feels like a mistake."

Anna tried to hold back her own emotions since she had fallen in love with the woman over these past weeks they had spent together. She wanted nothing more than admitting those hidden feelings the job came first. "No, reason to get hysterical. Hans still loves you, you're just nervous, and probably stressed."

Elsa glanced up meeting a reassuring gaze. She wanted to believe Anna, but she couldn't. Over course of their engagement she never found a decent quality about Hans. Every emotion he displayed for her seemed forced, and it always seemed like everything he did had some soft of ulterior motive. "I guess you're right."

Grasping those cold hands Anna offered a smile, "Hey, I know what might cheer you up! How would you like to try your dress on now that it's officially finished?"

Nibbling on her bottom lips Elsa was unsure, "I don't want to rip it or get it dirty."

"Elsa Arendelle," the redhead scolded. "You have been trying this on for a couple weeks now, and being the epitome of graceful this entire time. I doubt trying it out one more time before tomorrow will do any harm."

Surrendering Elsa nodded, "Alright, fine, since tomorrow will be our last day together." Hearing herself say that made Elsa's heart ache. She loved being around Anna, and found her chaotic thoughts eased. Her heart would skip a beat whenever Anna held her hand, gave her a compliment, or gently ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Anna made her feel loved unlike anyone she ever met, and if she wasn't forced into her marriage with Hans she would much walk down the aisle with the seamstress. "Can you help me?" she requested, toying the ends of her braid.

"Yeah," Anna replied, grabbing the dress Elsa went in the dressing room. Stripping down to her undergarments Elsa felt uneasy for a moment. She's done this several time before, but this time seemed different. More intimate, she trusted Anna, but lately her thoughts towards the seamstress have turned from playfully and platonic to dark, and sensual. Anna came in cradling the dress in her arms. She paused feeling her face heat up. _This no different __from__ before. She's just another client. One you've spent more time with than any other. _Unconvinced Anna still stepped forward helping Elsa slip the dress over her head. Reaching to zip it up her fingers grazed Elsa's bare skin. Both woman blushed brightly from the contact. "You can turn around now."

Elsa turned facing the seamstress and Anna's breath caught in her throat. Anna had seen the moment plenty of time, but for some reason this felt different. In the tiny space their unresolved and withheld sexual tension weighed heavy in the area. Staring at those lush perfect lips Anna took the chance pressing There lips touch it felt as it electricity sparked between them. The moment was all too breve for them. Anna dropped her gaze to the floor figuring Elsa would be angry at her.

Reaching out a hesitant hand Elsa placed it under the woman's chin titling her head gaining a view of vibrant teal orbs that remind her of a calm ocean. Leaning in she pressed her lips to Anna returning her feeling letting her know they're accepted. Resting their forehead against one another they knew there was no turning back. Everything was now out in the open the feelings the pair had been harboring for a few weeks now taunted them begging for further exploration. Anna knew Elsa could choose to leave at the moment ashamed she broke Hans trust committing an act of infidelity pretty much cheating on him. Yet, never having done the deed with him and they weren't married Elsa wasn't betraying him in reality. Throwing caution to the wind in a hushed whisper Elsa asked, "I can stay the night?"

"Y-yeah, I live upstairs. The apartment is a snug."

After closing up the shop for the night, and making sure Elsa's dress sat pristine on the mannequin. She grabbed Elsa's hand leading her upstairs to her sharing kisses in-between floors.

* * *

The next day the pair were alone once more the events that transpired last night sat on the tip of their tongues, but neither spoke of it. Finishing her job Anna rose to her feet taking in the sight Elsa in the dress for the last time. Her throat clenched with a mixture of joy, and sadness. Taking the veil Elsa put it on flipping it over her face to hide sorrow. The supposed happiest day of life and all she wanted to do was run and hide. A voice called from the door, "Ten more minuets Ms. Arendelle."

_Ten__ more minuets_, she gulped. This would be her only chance to tell Anna the truth, or live in world full of regret. Lifting the veil she took a deep breath, but a searing kiss stopped her. "Elsa, I can't hide it any longer. I love you. I know I'm a lowly seamstress who can't promise you much, but I can give you all I am and the love you deserve."

"Anna," Elsa choked on her words. They were similar to what she desire to say, but the spunky redhead beat her to the punch. "I love you too, but what am I suppose to do. Everyone out there is expecting me to marry Hans."

Grabbing her hands Anna smiled suggesting, "Then runaway with me."

"Runaway," Elsa repeated enjoying how the word sounded to her.

"Of course the choice is yours. I'll give you some time to think." Anna headed for the door leaning against the frame she turned back, "I'll be in the car if you need me, but whatever you decide make sure it's for yourself. For your happiness means nothing if your heart isn't in it."

Once the door clicked shut Elsa could hear the wedding march begin to play. Biting her lower lip she had a choice to make. Runaway with Anna someone who loves her, or marry Hans and be miserable. Catching her refection in the mirror Elsa made her choice.

The Wedding March stopped, and new tune took its place all the guest stood glancing towards the door for the bride to make her grand entrance. The doors opened and a collective gasp echoed through the church. A few people who stood by the doors looked into the hall unable to see the bride. Someone came from around the corner out of breath he said, "She's gone."

* * *

A/N: Not exactly them getting married, but I thought the idea of them running away together would be cute. I'm a bit late, might seem rushed, and I'm not really good with endings. Just use your imaginations.


	2. Day 2: First Kid

The car came to a halt in front of the small townhouse, Ann hopped out of the passenger side excitedly. From the drivers side Elsa rounded the car standing by her wife. Against Anna's hair line she asked, "Do you think he will like it?"

"I'm sure he will," the redhead replied in an attempt to ease Elsa's woes.

Opening the back door a little boy stepped out nervously carrying a small suitcase, and a stuffed reindeer tucked under his arm. His eyes drank in every sight of his new home and new family. He liked the two women very during the interview, saw how much they loved each other, and would make the perfect family for someone. Though Olaf never thought they would adopt him. Most parents or happy couples who met thought he was too hyper for them, or when he toned it down they didn't like how quite he acted. With Elsa and Anna he felt being comfortable with them Anna was just lovable and hyper like him, and Elsa was a nervous quite mouse, yet the two completed each other. The only reason he even felt uneasy was if he didn't belong with the pair, or if they turned out not to like after a few days like some of his past adoptive parents had.

The two woman exchanged worried glances wondering why Olaf stood there unmoving staring off into space. Elsa walked over bending down to his level she asked, "Is everything alright?"

He smiled lightly, until finally hugging her, "Nope, can we go inside?"

Standing up Elsa offered her hand, "Sure, it's your home too you know."

Anna took lead. "Okay, this is the foyer where you take your coat and shoes off. Over there is the living room the couch is super comfy and during movies nights it's great for cuddling and snuggling next to the one you love. The room down the hall is the kitchen where Elsa makes the best waffles ever, and sandwiches, and amazing dinners. Don't ask me to cook 'cause the last time I burnt toast. Further down the hall is the spare bathroom, and the door leads to outside where we have big backyard. We have a basement as well, but all that's down is washer and dryer. Elsa wants to turn it into an art studio I would rather have a game room."

"It's still in discussion what exactly we will do with it, so don't worry about it," the blonde added.

Coming to a halt at the staircase, "If you head up stairs we will commence with the rest of the tour." Doing as instructed Olaf went up the stairs where he came to a small hall.

At the end of the hall Elsa directed the kids attention. "This is our room, the only rule we have is to knock if it's closed," Elsa informed. "The primary bathroom, and one last closet."

"Thus concludes our tour." A moment of silence loomed over them. Olaf didn't want to say another, but he wondered if there was a room for him. His eyes flickered to the last door neither of them pointed to. The pair exchanged soulful looks, "There's only one room left, but before you can see it you need to close your eyes."

Olaf closed his eyes unsure what to expect. Leading Olaf to the final room by his hand Anna made the little guy didn't peak while Elsa guided him to the surprise. Stopping in front of a door grasping the doorknob she continued to lead the boy further. "Now I know it's not much, but it's all yours," Elsa voiced, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" Anna inquired just as excited as the kid.

"Yes!"

"Alright Olaf you can open your eyes."

Olaf did and his sky blue eyes light up seeing room. A bed sat against a wall, Olaf walked over skimming his hand along the bookshelf already filled with several books. Passing it his eyes found a hand painted mural of a magical winter land like the one talked about with the pair. Glancing back at the two woman uncertainty in his light blue eyes. "Is this all mine?"

"Yeah, is something wrong, sweetie?"

"No, everything is perfect." Seating his stuffed reindeer on the bed Olaf turned, "I just never had one before."

Perplexed Anna inquired, "What a room?"

Olaf shook his head, "No a bed of my own."

Anna and Elsa looked at him with remorseful glances hearing Olaf say that. Striding over the redhead took a seat beside him ruffling his charcoal locks. "This your home now Olaf."

Elsa agreed adding, "If you anything you need just ask. We want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"How do feel about ice-cream sundaes?" Anna asked offering her hand.

Olaf placed his in her and excitedly jumped from the bed, "I love ice-cream!"

Once in the kitchen Elsa got out everything she thought pair would need. The three essential flavors of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries, and a banana. Anna and Olaf skidded to a halt in the kitchen. The spunky redhead gave her wife a quick kiss. "Everything looks great, Snowflake!"

"Thanks, I didn't pick up any cookies there's enough sugar to last you a lifetime."

"That's fine I would like to avoid another stomach like the last time we did this."

Quirking a brow Elsa responded matter o' fact, "If I recall correctly I told you not add everything including the kitchen sink, but did you listen? No, and you spent the whole next day in bed sick from all that chocolate."

Olaf laughed, and Anna's face turned a light shade of pink. "It was worth it," she defended, "Best sundae I ever had."

Pulling an ice-cream scooper from the drawer Elsa handed it to her wife. "Here before the ice-cream melts."

Anna gingerly placed the three scoops into the glass bowl covering the banana. Allowing Olaf to add the chocolate syrup he couldn't wait to eat it. "Alright Olaf this sundae is almost done it just needs one thing before the final cherry and that is a mountain of whipped topping. Grabbing the can and uncapping it Anna shook it off to the side.

Unknowingly her thumb pressed down on the nozzle spraying the person in her line of fire. "Anna," a sweet voice tickled her ear.

The redhead gulped knowing that awful insidious and vengeful tone anywhere. Afraid to glanced up she asked, "Yes, dear?"

"Why don't you look up and see what you did?" Hearing Olaf laugh beside her Anna took the chance seeing the mess she created. She manged to get some on Elsa's face, clothing, and in her hair. "Do, you have anything you like to say?" Elsa inquired stern, but even she tried not laugh.

A coy smile flitted on Anna's face as she grabbed a cherry from the jar placing it on top of the mound of topping sitting on Elsa's head. "Yes, the sundae is now complete."

Without saying a word the blonde grabbed the chocolate syrup, and proceeded to pour said item on Anna. "I think you forgot something, dear," she winked.

"Olaf, go in the fridge in get the other can. If it's a war she wants, then it's a war she will get." Ammo in hand Anna pointed at the enemy. "Charge," she shouted. Both failed to in account their cans were empty. Pausing Anna glanced at Olaf and dramatically said, "Because I love you I suggest you run. I'll sacrifice myself for your safely."

Elsa approached, but instead of finishing the job she held her hand out. "I'm calling a truce, before the true causality know as the ice-cream melts."

Anna agreed, "Fine, we'll call a truce. Do I need to sign a treaty?"

Rolling her eyes Elsa leaned forward planting a kiss her wife's lips. "Consider that your treaty."

"Hey, Olaf the war is over you can come and enjoyed the fruits of our labor." Going to grab the sundae shock coated her features. "Hey, where did it go?"

Coming from around the corner Elsa covered her mouth to conceal the laugh as she noticed how messy Olaf's face was. "I think I found where it disappeared to."

A mix of chocolate, strawberry ice-cream, and whipped topping covered his mouth, cheeks and chin. "Um sorry, it tasted it really good though." Olaf figured the pair would be mad at him, he slowly put the half eaten bowl back on the table and back away.

Elsa had seen that look before knowing it all too well as sign he had been abused probably emotional in the past. "No, you're fine," Elsa assured him.

Anna jumped in. "That's what it was for to be eaten, but next time make sure you most of it in your mouth," she teased. Ruffling up his hair she added, "How we get you cleaned up, we don't you want you sleeping in your new bed dirty."

"Okay," he nodded following his new mom towards the bathroom. A small smile graced his lips happy this was new home and loving family.

* * *

Later evening Elsa sat in bed reading a book. Her wife slide next to her resting her head upon the blonde's shoulder. Smirking Elsa closed her book, removing her glasses, and began stroking Anna's hair. Groggily Anna asked, "Do you think he had fun?"

"Well, judging from the mess we made all over us and the kitchen. I would deem it as a success."

Anna slid under the covers, "We'll clean it up first thing tomorrow."

Following her lead Elsa wrapped her arms around her wife's waist she pulled Anna into her. Cold breath tickled her ear asking, "Did you see the way his eyes light up though? I thought the little guy was about to burst when we told him the room is his."

"I know they kind of reminded me of yours when you get excited," Anna giggled.

"I noticed, but his vibrant personality is like yours. A ray of sunshine in a dark abyss." Sharing one last kiss, the pair settled into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Red numbers on a clock read one in the morning and both were sound asleep. The door creaked opened softly and the pitter patter of little feet walked across the floor. Reaching the bed Olaf gently patted the first person he could. Noticing the wild red hair of Anna he whispered, "Anna, mom."

Anna grunted mumbling something about sloths before

Opening an eye Elsa noticed Olaf. "Hey, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Sure, come to the other side."

Olaf nodded walking to the other side of the bed while Elsa slipped out her arms out from underneath Anna. Lifting up the covers inviting the little boy beside her. Sliding in beside Elsa he snuggled underneath the warm blankets. Brushing her lips against his forehead she bade him, "Night and sweet dreams Olaf."

"Good night mom, and thank you for everything," he whispered before lulling to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm so behind and super late, but I am finishing this thing. Changed the title as well figured it sounded it better and sort of different. Though it would nice for these two to adopted a kid. God, this is one of most cheesiest things I ever written.


	3. Day 3: Stained Marriage

Something seemed off as Olaf entered the house from his day at school. The air felt heavy with harsh tension. Taking off his coat, shoes, and dropping his backpack he ventured further into the house. He found his mom sitting in living room flicking through the channels, but never giving one show a second glance. Going into the he took a seat on the couch. He knew better than to ask if something was the matter and figured she had a rough day at work. Stopping on a DIY channel Anna peered over at her son. "Hey, Olaf how was school?" her tone masking unbridled anger.

"Awesome, we went outside for science to the pond to look for frogs, and other wild life."

"Glad you had fun," the redhead grumbled.

"Um, is mama here?" he asked quietly slipping off the couch.

"Yeah, Elsa's here's unless she's too busy to care about anything," Anna shouted towards the kitchen.

Leaving the living room Olaf went into the kitchen where he found his other mom washing dishes. Spotting him she smiled, but even he could tell it was forced. "Hey, sweetie you want your usual milk and afternoon cookie." This confirmed his suspicions that something was defiantly wrong with his normally loving mothers. The after school milk and snack stopped after he turned fourteen, being sixteen and offered his Afternoon Special his mom dubbed it meant Elsa was upset and she whenever she became this way she referred to Olaf as her little man desperate to cling onto some aspect of his childhood.

He humored her though, "Sure mama, I'll have Afternoon Special."

"That's my boy."

Pouring the milk and sliding the plate of cookies Olaf cautiously ate them. The teenager tried to ignore remorse-filled icy eyes watching his every move. He sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

Elsa's face fell more, "The chicken." Opening the oven a cloud of black smoke came out tainting the air, and the shrill alarm of the smoke detectors went off. This would have been the time Anna came rushing in with the fire extinguisher coating the three of them in white foam. Though it didn't happen. "Olaf, be a dear and go get your mother dinner will be ready in five."

Regretfully Olaf nodded and headed back towards the living room. He had a bad feeling the night was not going to end to well.

Dinner went by extremely slow and the unresolved tension from earlier had become worse. Whatever the issue was affected dinner as well. Most of Elsa's cooked meals were usually four star restaurant worthy, but not tonight. The fried chicken looked burnt to a crisp, the gravy lumpy, mashed potatoes stuck to the fork like glue, and the corn undercooked. Anna stabbed her chicken with her fork before pushing the plate away. "I'm calling for a pizza," she decided.

Anna left and Olaf suddenly remembered his big news. "Oh, mama I have a game on Friday and wanted to ask if you could come. This is my first chance to make a field goal and I want my parents to cheer me on."

From the hall Elsa could feel Anna's heated and darken gaze. The blonde bit her bottom lip. "Um, sweetie I don't think I can make it-" She stopped herself seeing the happy light in Olaf frost eyes fade.

"Yeah, twenty minutes, thanks." Anna came back in to see their son pouting. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Elsa replied, "He asked if we could come to his game Friday."

"Yeah, sure we can-" Anna paused noticing her wife glancing away. "You can't, can you?"

"No, there's something at the gallery that night that I can't miss," Elsa admitted, toying with frazzled braid.

"Olaf, please go to your room, your mother and I have something to discuss," Anna informed the teenager who left his seat and headed to his room without question. Once there he hung back listening to what his moms were able to say. "God Elsa you always do this, we plan something nice or someone else has something thay want to do, but no The Ice Queen can't do anything with us as a family anymore."

Elsa knew her wife was right, and she often felt awful for not being with them during family outings. "Anna, please I tried to make time, but I'm new and my voice doesn't matter."

"Maybe, instead of being a shy submissive little mouse you should something. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for a family. I can't do everything on my own."

Elsa didn't want to argue with her, she knew where route lead, and wanted nothing to with Anna's anger. "Enough Anna," Elsa said her voice cold and stern. Leaving the kitchen the blonde began to go upstairs.

Anna pursued, "No, this isn't over." Elsa rushed down the hall into their room slamming the door and locking it before Anna could reach her. Pounding on the door Anna demanded, "Open the damn door, Elsa."

"Go away Anna," a plea sniffled on the other side.

Frustrated with the blonde her tone turned acidic. "That's all you know how to say anymore isn't it? 'Go away Anna.' or 'I don't have time for this.' All you ever do is run from your problems leaving your family behind."

No reply came from the other side.

Anna rolled her eyes not expecting her wife to say anything. Once Elsa declared the conversation over she refused to speak any further upon the subject. "You know if didn't want anyone to care for you maybe you should have married Hans," she yelled. A few seconds ticked by and she realized what she said. The severity of her words hit her hard like a crashing wave drowning her in regret. Anna cringed knowing that was low blow even for her. Sliding down the door she leaned her head against the door. Olaf slowly closed his door at the sight hoping his mom's work it out since he knew they still loved each, but even the most perfect marriages had their bumps.

On the other side Elsa had her head in her hands propped by her knees. She knew the redhead was right, but it was so hard to express her emotions like Anna could. Forced to hide them for years only sorrow, and pain ever greeted her. She sniffled crying even escaped her for her parents told her it was useless emotions and never helped anyone. Though that was all Elsa wanted to do shrink into a tiny a ball in the darkness, and simply fade away.

Hours later Elsa slowly opened the door to discover Anna wasn't there. _Has she given up? _This notion made Elsa feel ill. Anna was a persistent fire ball who hardly gave up or let anything go. Not finding her outside the door made Elsa panic slightly. Tiptoeing down the steps she found the TV on, and Anna sleeping on the couch. Letting out a sigh she noticed the blankets were on the floor Anna shivering. Picking them up she covered her wife. Turning to the nightstand she reached out grabbing a photo of the three of them having a picnic in a park during a happier time. _Anna's right I have left them in the dark, but that still gave her __no__ right to say such a hurtful thing. __T__his is __the__ first time we've fought in front of Olaf. I __do __hope we can come back from __this. I honestly hate shutting her out, and I don't think my heart could take anymore suffering._

* * *

A/N: So not feeling this chapter at all. I hate making these two go through pain. They deserve so much more.


End file.
